Yo no lo aceptare
by gullveig
Summary: El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, el ojiazul no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Solo tres meses había durado su felicidad ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Después de haber tenido tantas dificultades para estar juntos, ahora todo acababa?
1. Chapter 1

Mi segundo fic xD

No se que tan largo sera pero igual no sera mucho D: y se aceptan sugerencias para el nombre por que no me gusto xD

"Hetalia no me pertenece solo tome los personajes"

* * *

-yo…no puedo más…-

-que… estas diciendo no te entiendo-

-no hay nada que entender, simplemente estoy cansado… ya tuve suficiente de esto-

-¿que ya tuviste suficiente? Pero…pensé que estábamos bien…-

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, el ojiazul no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Solo tres meses había durado su felicidad ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Después de haber tenido tantas dificultades para estar juntos, ahora todo acababa ¿así nada más, tan fácil?

-Adiós…Alfred…-

-E…espera…- se levanto sujetando su muñeca

.

-No…- logro zafarse fácilmente y salio por la puerta lo más rápido que le fue posible.

Se quedo inmóvil unos momentos intentando asimilar lo que había sucedido, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, seguida por otra. Pero no, no podía dejar las cosas así, el era el ¡héroe! Arthur era suyo y no iba a dejarlo ir así tan fácil, y menos sin saber el porque.

* * *

Llego corriendo a su habitación en el hotel agitado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero todo estaba hecho, ya no podía darle vuelta atrás.

_-Esto es lo mejor para ambos- _se repetía a si mismo intentando convérsense que así lo fue.

Lloro hasta pasada la noche, hasta que el cansancio pudo más y quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente amos asistieron puntuales a la conferencia de las naciones unidas, ninguno aparentaba físicamente lo que había sucedido, pero se podía intuir, ninguno opino demasiado pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar, algunos por vergüenza otros por falta de interés. Y así continuo hasta que por fin término, sorpresivamente para todos no hubo peleas e incluso pudieron llegar a un intento de acuerdo, cosa que pocas veces habían logrado.

-Inglaterra san ¿se encuentra bien? –

- ah… si Japón ¿por que ocurre algo? –

- No, es solo que pensaba que no lo note con los ánimos de siempre, al igual que America san ¿sucedió algo? –

- No… claro que no, que cosas dices – respondió nerviosamente, no podía decir nada, ni siquiera a su amigo, nadie savia de su relación con America, por cuestiones políticas.

-hey Inglaterra, ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto el americano acercándose a ambos, sacando de su mundo a Inglaterra.

-Lo siento, pero Japón y yo tenemos planes, será en otra ocasión. – se apresuro a responder, tomando de un brazo del japonés y casi sacándolo del cuarto a rastras junto a el.

-¿Qué fue eso Inglaterra san? – pregunto desconcertado ya que estaba afuera.

-Perdón por eso, es solo que… no te lo puedo explicar – dijo sentándose en una banca cercana.

-mmm..... Entiendo... pero ¿si te afecta tanto por que terminaste con el?-

-¿QUE? ¿Quién te dijo? ¿Fue America? – grito casi cayéndose del lugar donde se encontraba. Dándose cuenta que acaba de dejarse en evidencia.

-no, pero era muy obvio, hace tres meses comenzaron a actuar raro, incluso llegaban a las conferencias juntos y se iban juntos, y ahora derepente incluso hasta lo evitas –

-Es… difícil de explicar…-

-Eso no lo se, pero America siempre a sido America ¿Cuál es la diferencia que te hizo cambiar de opinión de su relación? - Se sentó en la misma banca, mirándolo intrigado.

-Ese es el problema… America sigue siendo America –

-¿y eso es malo?

-Ya una vez me dejo, ¿Qué lo detendría ahora?- sus ojos avisaban lagrimas.

-Pero si pensabas eso ¿Por qué aceptaste desde un principio? – no era su intención meterse en los asuntos de otros, pero parecía que Inglaterra necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- Porque… porque al principio creí que podría olvidar y ser feliz nueva mente con el, pero esa fecha ¡esa maldita fecha! Se acerca y no lo puedo olvidar, tenia miedo de que pasara lo mismo, ya no pude soportar mas… -las lagrimas se hicieron presente sin disimulo.

Ninguno dijo mas, Japón se dedico a abrazar a Inglaterra mientras este lloraba en su hombro. A lo lejos America había ido a buscarlos, no estaba en el aceptar un no como respuesta, pero al ver la imagen de Japón e Inglaterra abrazados a lo lejos, lo dejo perplejo incapaz de asimilar ni un poco. ¿Era que lo había dejado para estar con el? Y si era así ¿Por qué acepto desde un principio? ¿Por qué jugar con su corazón de esa manera? ¡No! Esto no se podía quedar así…

* * *

Acepto toda critica ;o;

-se vuelve a esconder-


	2. Chapter 2

Y despues de mucho mucho tiempo traigo el siguiente capitulo... la verdad no tengo escusa y espero no desepcionar a nadie con como quedo.

Disfruten ;D

* * *

-Oh mon ami ¿que haces aquí? – Observando divertido la cara de furia de America, a sabiendas de que miraba a Inglaterra y Japón – Valla, valla esos dos lucen my acaramelados ¿no crees? –cada palabra fue dicha con la mayor malicia que pudo.

-Eso a ti que te importa- Se fue enfurecido del lugar dejando a Francia, tenia que pensar a solas.

Estaba furioso y confundido. De lo único que estaba seguro es que recuperaría a Inglaterra sin importar como.

…

-¿Ya se encuentra mejor Inglaterra san?- Pregunto el japonés, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que el rubio había comenzado a llorar en su hombro y parecía que ya estaba un poco mejor.

-Si, gracias y discúlpame por todo esto- Se disculpo apenado- realmente no se que me pasa, creo que estoy algo alterado.

-No tiene por que disculparse, puedo entender algo por lo que esta pasando…-

-¡Oh! ¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas? – Llego importunando el francés.

-¡Nada!- Le grito al francés- Si me disculpas Japón, creo que será mejor que me retire me siento algo cansado, con tu permiso. – Se dirigió al japonés cambiando drásticamente su tono, este solo asintió ligeramente.

Camino algo apresuradamente hacia su hotel, se sentía débil por lo que había llorado y toda la carga emocional, sin contar de que la noche anterior no pudo dormir ni un poco, así que no podría ni quería aguantar las burlas del francés. Pero su plan para librarse de el fue en vano ya que el otro lo seguía aunque sin decir nada.

Llego al hotel ya casi llegaba a su habitación se canso de ser seguido así que se giro para enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

- oh mon ami, que no puedo caminar libremente-

-Si, ¡pero no puedes estarme siguiendo!-

-Pero si no te estoy siguiendo, que no recuerdas que todos nos hospedamos en el mismo hotel-

-Como sea- se giro nuevamente pero antes de poder avanzar sintió la mano del Frances impedirle el paso. - ¡¿Qué te pasa?-

-Lo mismo pregunto.-

-Suéltame- le ordenó.

-Non, veras, se perfectamente lo que esta pasando con tigo y mon petit Amerique.- se fue acercándose peligrosamente a el- No me pueden engañar a mi y menos sin son tan obvios-

-¡Eso no te incumbe en lo mas mínimo!- intentó zafarse, pero termino siendo acorralado contra la pared por el mayor.

-Tranquilo, se que estas confundido y frustrado. Pero onisan puede ayudarte con eso- Fue acercando su rostro hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron.

-¡No!- se movió para quitar su rostro del camino. El mayor fue hacia su cuello mordiéndolo. – ¡suéltame…! sintió como fue separado con fuerza.

-¿Qué esta pasando? – America había salido de su habitación que se encontraba enfrente al escuchar la discusión. Su semblante era frío. Tomo a Inglaterra del brazo con fuerza y lo metió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras el. Dejando al frances afuera confundido y algo asustado.

-A… America te puedo explicar lo que paso… - intento excusarse el ingles.

-¡No! ¿Aceptaste mis sentimientos para luego dejarme e irte con el japones y ese frances?- America no estaba en sus casillas.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo… - No pudo terminar la frase, había sido aventado hacia la cama. America se acomodo encima de manera dominante.

-No voy a dejar que nadie te tenga – se soltó su corbata- … eres mío…- tomo ambas manos del ingles atándolas con la corbata encima de su cabeza-

-Alfred… espera… hagas est… - America comenzó a besarlo con fuerza mordiéndole el labio para luego pasarse a su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo. El menor solo comenzó a gemir ligeramente, esta actitud de su amado le asustaba y se sentía tan débil que casi no oponía resistencia.

El mas alto le abrió bruscamente la camisa provocando que los botones salieran disparados para poder besar su torso y dejarle cuantas marcas pudiera a su paso. Una combinación de deseo y enojo envolvían al americano. Como no saber que lo que hacia estaba mal. Pero tenia que ser de el, de la buena o mala forma. El simple imaginar verlo en los brazos de alguien mas le hacia hervir la sangre.

Sus besos habían bajado hasta toparse con el pantalón del más bajo. Empezó a desabrochar el cinturón.

-¡America! – grito con lo que pudo, aunque no fue muy fuerte. –Por favor para con esto ya.- habían lagrimas en sus ojos y su voz sonaba quebrada. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho recorrió a America al verlo de esta forma.- ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-¿Por qué? Por que me hiciste esto a mí. Estábamos bien… ¿Por qué me dejaste?-

-No lo entiendes…- sus lagrimas aumentaban.

-¡NO! Y eso es lo que mas me molesta. ¿Qué hice mal? – el remordimiento le pesaba. El ingles ya había empezado a sollozar. Le desato las manos y se sentó aun lado de el dándole la espalda y mirando el piso.

Pasaron varios minutos que parecieron eternos.

- America… -No hubo respuesta. – Yo… no te deje para estar con nadie – Su voz se escuchaba quebrada y hablaba muy lentamente.

-Entonces ¿por que me dejaste?- Seguía sin dirigirle la mirada.

-… Tenía miedo… -

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que o a que? – se giro bruscamente quedando cara a cara.

- ¡A que te fueras! Y me dejaras otra vez, no lo podría soportar nuevamente, no savia que hacer… pensé que así no me dolería tanto… - nuevamente las lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes.

America tomo el pequeño rostro de Inglaterra para alzarlo y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

- Yo no te iba a dejar, nunca lo volvería a hacer, ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que simplemente te amo? – sus ojos azules resplandecían mas, con un semblante serio y cariñoso.

Inglaterra acorto la distancia dándole un dulce beso que fue correspondido al tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Perdón – Casi susurro el ingles cuando se separaron.

El americano volvió a besarlo pausadamente, disfrutando cada toque. No había mucho que decir, conocía al ingles y solo con el tiempo podría demostrarle que siempre estará ahí para el. No importa cuanto tardara en hacerlo, pero al final estarían juntos.

* * *

... Bien que puedo decir... NO ME GUSTO DX para nada .-. pero espero que a ustedes si w

Y no esta muy largo pero enserio como se me complica hacer capitulos mas largos ;-; ando falta de imaginacion!

Ya saven acepto cualquier critica siempre que no me insulten ;D!


End file.
